Sexy little Dance
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: It's been a few weeks since Kevin's birthday, but Ben's still at it. Crossdressing!Ben Provocative!Ben rated for Pole dancing O.o Sequel to Mesh and Lace


Yay

Yay!! Another Tranny!Ben Bevin fic from Mizuni no neko!! This time Ben's a bit more willing, and a lot more provocative!!

So here ya go!!

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

It had been a few weeks since Kevin's birthday and Ben had discovered something very important.

Sex was better in a dress.

He had taken to wearing woman's clothing more often. His wardrobe went from the same shirt and pants all the time to everything from a few slinky black dresses, to leather minis, to frilly ensembles.

Needless to say, this made Kevin _very_ happy.

There was one problem.

It didn't shock anyone anymore! Every one was so used to seeing Ben in a dress that they just looked the other way.

The attention whore in him didn't like that, she didn't like that _at all_.

So he decided that something new was in store.

Something very _interesting_

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Kevin was still taken by surprise, not to mention lust, every time he saw his _boy_friend in a dress.

But this took the cake.

Ben sashayed down the steps in the skimpiest clothing Kevin had ever seen. The sight aroused him instantly.

Ben had on the shortest black leather miniskirt in his closet along with a barely-there white halter top that was showed more than a little of his midriff. His wig was long and loose, just the way the darker teen like it. But that wasn't what got him.

It was the _boots_.

The black leather hooker heeled boots were laced up to mid-calf, showing what seemed like miles of creamy skin between the tops of the boots and the bottom of the skirt.

Kevin's cock twitched.

And then Ben said the sexiest thing ever.

"Hey hot stuff, we're goin clubbing"

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Kevin slammed Ben against the wall of the club, kissing him hard. Without breaking their lips apart they moved toward the line to get in. Kevin moved his lips to his lover's neck, moving all the while.

The bouncer stepped aside and they kissed, nipped, and licked there way through the door.

Once inside they started gyrating their hips to the fast techno rhythms. They danced wildly, practically dry-humping.

Suddenly the music stopped. The intercom clicked on and the DJ's voice rang out over the loudspeaker.

"Yall ready to get this party started!" he paused to allow the cheers.

"Ok then, we're gonna start this thing off with a liitle competition. Ladies we're gonna ask you to come up here and demonstrate you're moves."

The party goers cheered.

"There's a catch! You ladies ready for this? You ain't just dancing! You gotta show us how you do on a pole!" The crowd went wild, especially the guys.

"Ya'll ready for this? Let's get goin! First up is a little lady from right here in town! Come on up…Ben?" The DJ looked at the paper oddly for a moment, but shrugged it off.

All Kevin could think was…

_Shit._

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Ben sauntered sexily up to the pole. Hooking one leg around it as he waited for the music to start.

He smirked. Brick House, perfect.

He started grinding his hips against the pole. He made a show of dropping to the floor and coming up slowly.

Kevin was loving this.

He grabbed the pole and swung himself around, grasping the pole with his thighs and bending backwards and grabbing the pole.

He arched off of it, twisting down, then snapping back up. He stuck one leg up and helicoptered down to the ground.

He put his back to the pole, lifting his hands behind his head until the hooked on to it. He arched out towards the crowd and snapped his hand back down to run them seductively from the bottom of his skirt up to his shoulders, crossing them as the ghosted over his stomach.

He tossed his head, sending his hair in a circle, and twisted around to face the pole again.

He brought his body flush against it, arching against it like a cat. He climbed the pole provocatively and twisted down it, reaching the bottom just as the music stopped.

He smirked as the crowed parted for him.

He leaned in close to Kevin, pressing against him as he whispered in his ear.

"Wanna take this somewhere more _private_."

He just linked their fingers and turned around, his hand over his shoulder like he was carrying a coat, and led Kevin out of the club.

They never did find out that Ben won the contest.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

So d'ya like it? I hope so, cause I did lol.


End file.
